To Love You And Only You
by SingerOfYesterday
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring Robin (Male and Female counterparts) with his/her various spouses and children. A loving husband and a loving wife, a series that portrays their varying relationships, their trials and troubles.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there Fire Emblem readers, to those that had managed to select this little fic of mine to read, thank you so much! This is my first fanfiction attempt and at the chosen title of FE. It will feature our Avatar Robin in a series of events with different spouses (both male and female counterparts) and their children. I hope you will give this fic a try and do let me know via reviews on what you think I should improve and what you think about this! Without further ado~

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Cordelia :- Our Daughter_

The battle against the brigands went smoothly as they had dispatched the head, Nelson, without much trouble. His army fell apart immediately after his demise, followed by cheers by many whom gladly dropped their arms and thanked the Shepherds instead.

Robin hummed in satisfaction over their victory. In his books, a battle without losing any comrades is a battle won. He left Chrom to handle the songs of praise the villagers had for them as he went looking for his wife whom he had stationed on the outside (with her flying mount unable to be of use indoors, they had no other choice despite her worries of him joining the heat of the battle without her). It came to a surprise for him when he did find Cordelia, his wife had her arms wrapped around another girl, embracing her in an affectionate manner.

"Cordelia? Dear?" Robin was not quite sure what was happening but when he stepped into view he was greeted by his wife's wide smile, a certain sparkle in her eyes as she loosened her embrace on the smaller girl.

"Robin! Oh I am so glad you are alright!" Cordelia moved closer and embraced him affectionately to which he gladly returned.

"So I assume everything is alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Robin gave a quick look up and down, assessing his wife's delicate features. After a year being married Robin had turned into a complete worrywart over his wife's wellbeing, constantly fussing over this and that. He nearly had a heart attack once when she had fallen of her Pegasi in a mock battle and had forbid her from moving even an inch after that despite having only a minor bruise on her hip (and pride).

"No dear I am fine. Well, more than fine actually." She giggled at her husband's usual antics but her voice had a certain mirth to it this time. Cordelia nuzzled her head on her husband's neck, happily showing her love for him as he mumbled on about getting Lissa to check up on her later.

"…Blergh…" The stranger made a disgusted look as she turned away, not wanting to watch the public display of affection.

Robin had almost forgotten about the other girl, his brain quickly registering the fact that the twin-tailed girl was still standing close to them and not moving. "Ah my apologies, this must have been err…, awkward to watch." Robin said apologetically.

"Hmph, that's just how you guys are. Not that I expected it to change or anything…" The girl mumbled under her breath, a hint of blush spread across her face.

Robin merely chuckled awkwardly, ruffling his hair back. He had wondered who this girl was and the scene where his wife had been embracing the girl replayed in his mind, beckoning him to ask the question that had been nagging just now. "So, um, my name is Robin." He introduced himself, holding his hand out.

"I know who you are." She cut him shortly, not taking his hand as she crossed her arms and looked away with a small frown latched on her face.

"O-Oh, I see. So Cordelia had told you then?" Robin looked at his wife and found her shaking her head, the smile still plastered on her beautiful feature. He turned his attention back to the redhead and somehow he suddenly found her to be oddly familiar. The girl was still frowning as she was tapping her fingers impatiently over her other arm.

"Gods you are slow." She huffed as she turned to look at Robin straight in his eyes, her twin-tails flipping to the side as she pursed her lips and roughly shoved a small item into his hand.

Robin gave the small object a twirl in his palm and saw that it was ring, an engagement ring at that. It was quite old judging by the few scratches on the surface and its faded colour but he knew it was well-kept. Other than the minor damages it was still in relatively good condition and its master had definitely spent an awful lot of time constantly wiping and cleaning it. "This ring...wait isn't this...?" He whipped his head towards his wife for confirmation. Cordelia was beside herself with glee, unable to contain herself as she covered her mouth with her hands. The very same ring glistening under the sunlight from her left hand.

"...It was my mother's ring..." The twin-tailed mercenary mumbled, the blush prominent on her face.

Robin himself suddenly felt an explosive array of feelings all at once. He now mirrored the same smile Cordelia was wearing. "S-So you are, that is to say, I mean, you're our...?" He was speaking quite fast, his heart hammering loudly within his chest. He wanted so badly to be correct as to whom this girl's very identity to be.

After meeting Lucina and gaining the knowledge that there are other future children that had followed her, Robin and Cordelia had both wondered about their own. Wishing wistfully every night and whispered dearly to one another of their child, if he was a boy then was he strong? Or was he intelligent like his father? If she was a girl then is she a flyer? Very much like her mother perhaps? They had hoped and created situations when they would finally meet him or her. Seeing Chrom and Sumia, their happiness and pride showing on their faces whenever Lucina was around or even the mention of their daughter, had made the two of them very envious and anxious as well.

The girl standing in front of him now was beautiful. No, she was absolutely _perfect_. Robin could see it now, the likeness the girl had to Cordelia. The colour of her hair, the way she stood, her facial expression, they mirrored his wife's in more than a thousand ways.

The girl finally looked at Robin, a pained expression shown as she finally gave him the answer he was dying to hear. "Yeah, I'm your daughter from the future. The name's Severa."

It was an unusual first meeting. Robin had fumbled every other words he had tried to say and Cordelia giggling at her husband's reaction. Severa looked at the two in an exasperated manner, no doubt she had faced a similar situation in the future, in her past.

"Oh wow, sorry. I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now ha ha..." Robin laughed slightly as he rubbed his forehead. He peeked at the twin-tailed girl again and he had to stop himself from laughing like a madman.

"Gods can you stop? That is so embarrassing!" Severa huffed angrily, her hands on her hips (very much like her mother, Robin noted).

"Sorry, sorry. Yes, I'll stop laughing." Robin waved his hand apologetically. He had steadied himself and hesitantly reached out a hand to his daughter. He was unsure of what he was doing but he felt as if he wanted to draw her closer to him. She was family now, the girl whom he had just met no more than five minutes ago is now his precious daughter.

Robin was surprised however that instead of taking his hand (or even hugged him, like how he hoped she did with Cordelia) Severa made no move to take it and instead turned her attention to her mother.

"So can we like, go now? The sun is hurting my eyes and I could use a bath and some sleep. Gods that slime Nelson touched me and I want nothing more than to cleanse myself of his filth." Severa complained as she walked away from her father, he arm immediately linking with Cordelia as she pulled her mother away.

Cordelia gave her husband a puzzled look which he returned. Robin stood there like a statue as the voices of his wife and daughter drifted away, his hand still in its awkward position.

"Huh...maybe she's shy?" Robin wondered to himself, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he snapped out of his short stupor. Slowly, the tactitian moved his legs to follow the two back to camp.

* * *

"Um Cordy..." Robin had called for his wife's attention once they were back in their tent.

"Yes dear?" Cordelia loved it when he called her by her given nickname. Robin had used it when he started courting her and she liked how the sound of it rolled from his tongue. She looked to where her husband had called her, on his face she could see a mixture of confusion and hesitancy, both of which rarely seen. Ever. "Is something the matter?" She motioned for Robin to sit next to her on their bed.

Robin gave a large sigh as he rubbed his forehead. "Do you get the feeling that our daughter might be angry at me?" He spoke what was on his mind.

"Why would you ever think that?" Cordelia placed her hand over his gently. She knew that Robin must have sensed something was wrong if he came to her about it.

"I don't know...it's just a feeling I have..." Robin began, trying to remember the event that had unfold during dinnertime.

* * *

He had been very excited to introduce Severa to the rest of the Shepherds so there he was, clanking on pans with a spoon for his extended family's attention. Robin was grinning from ear to ear as he introduced Severa to them, to which they cheered loudly and the women began to make their way towards them.

Severa shrunk in between her father and mother and gave a very angry look to her father. "Gods must you do that? You could've been more subtler about it, now it's just embarrassing!"

Robin merely gaped at his daughter's reaction and no sooner than that did the rest of the female Shepherds began crowding Cordelia and her, barrages of questions shooting towards them, leaving Robin to the rest of the male crew congratulating him.

* * *

"Well maybe she was just embarrassed by how you were doting on her just now." Cordelia couldn't help but giggle at that, remembering how Robin had acted. He had turned into a doting father immediately after registering the fact that Severa was his, and despite them both knowing how she had brushed him off during their first meeting, he still swelled with happiness and pride for having her.

"Maybe...yeah you know what? That could be it. I remember how Lucina had been when Chrom introduced her to the others." The blue-haired princess from the future had turned a bright shade of red from Robin's memory of that time.

Chrom had gone around the campsite and yelling loud enough to whoever was within earshot that she was his daughter. He even took to threaten Virion away when the poor man merely wanted to properly greet the future Exalt. Needless to say over the week Chrom's shenanigans did not stop there. He had taken to ask Robin to construct a plan to keep Lucina away from the men of the army, mumbling about wolves and something about them in sheep's clothings. His over-reaction had earned him a dirty look from Sumia as she consoled her daughter in her arms. Lucina not being able to bear to see her father's image of a regal and proper King being ruined to that of a grouchy and jealous parent.

"Oh boy, not even half a day into meeting our daughter and I've turned into an idiot like Chrom." Robin finally chuckled. Of course that would be the reason. Which teenaged daughter won't get embarrassed over her father? He made a mental note to thread lightly on that matter once he sees her again the next morning. Robin let himself fall back to their bed as he stare at the ceiling.

"You're not as bad as he was, trust me." Cordelia joined him not a second later, her head resting on her husband's chest comfortably.. She listened to him hum as she felt his heart thumping slowly. "Our daughter..." she whispered happily, trailing circles on Robin's chest.

"Severa..." Robin liked it. He absolutely loved that name. " _Our daughter..."_ he repeated, taking his wife's hand into his and intertwining their fingers.

Cordelia looked up to meet her husband's eyes, smiling back at him. "Gods Robin, she's beautiful." She said in a hushed tone.

"She's perfect." He agreed happily. In all their imaginations and endless discussion about their future child, they could not be more happy to be receiving Severa.

"We'll get to know her better from this point on." Cordelia gripped his hand slightly tighter. "As a family. She'll get to see how much of a splendid tactitian you are and you two can get along like how it should be." She placed light kisses on his neck as she said so.

"Hmm yeah, and she can see what an awesome mum you are with your flying techniques." Robin mused, imagining his daughter gushing over him as he commanded the Shepherds into a flawless victory.

Cordelia laughed quietly at that remark, nuzzling closer to her husband. "Tomorrow... I can't wait..." with that, both of them fell into sleep, excited at the prospect of seeing their daughter again when the sun rises.

* * *

"She definitely hates me." Robin said in a dejected manner.

A month had passed and by then Robin had picked up the non verbal signs that his daughter not only did not want to have anything to do with him, but had shown outright displeasure for being anywhere near him.

"Now Robin, you know that's not true...maybe..." Cordelia added unsurely. She herself had noticed how visibly uncomfortable Severa gets when Robin was within her vicinity. The girl cringed every time she hears him calling her name and she would make a hasty exit whenever he sat next to her during mealtime.

"She couldn't look at me without rolling her eyes Cordy." That too was true.

"Well if it helps she used to do it to me too whenever I wanted to talk to her. Plus I always seem to say the wrong thing as well." Cordelia had experienced her daughter's mood swings first hand as she would be the subject of Severa's wrath, tears and sometimes joy all in one shot. It had taken some time for her to get used to it.

"Yeah, keyword 'used to'. She's absolutely smitten with you now though." Robin pouted, remembering how Severa's face lit up when she sees her mother nowadays. "I just don't get it." Robin groaned, falling back onto his bed. "What does it take to get her to like me?"

Cordelia looked at her husband sympathetically, sitting next to him and gently running her fingers through his hair. "Just give her time dear, I'm sure she's still trying to get used to being with us again." It was the truth. A few days ago the younger girl had confided in Cordelia on how much effort it took to get used to the idea that her parents were still alive again.

Robin stared at the ceiling, trying to rake his brain for some ideas on how to win over his daughter. Her unusual anger over him must have stemmed from somewhere and unless he solves it, getting Severa to even sit next to him would be an impossible feat. "Perhaps I could try bribing her with desserts like you did..." he mumbled.

Cordelia giggled at his suggestion. "Yeah maybe you could. She likes the pudding our cooks supply us with." She added, trying to be helpful to her husband's crusade in winning their daughter's heart.

"Oh? So you don't mind me stealing your idea? She has been rather docile when you give her your food." Robin chuckled.

"Truthfully you need it more than I do." Cordelia smiled as Robin hummed in agreement.

"I'll try that first thing tomorrow." Robin was feeling quite confident this time around. "I'm not going to stop until I see a smile on that face of hers! Never!" Cordelia hushed him so as to not disturb their neighbours this late in the evening.

And another week passed by without much success for the tactician.

* * *

Severa walked as fast as her legs could carry her, darting past people and tents as she urgently made her way to her destination. Her heart was beating madly as her lips quivered, fearing for the worst.

When Severa had finally made it to her destination she came face to face with Owain. The blonde haired youth wore a grim expression and for once, no exaggerated tales or actions were made by him which alarmed her even more.

"Where is he?" She asked quietly, her eyes fixed on the medical tent behind him.

"He's inside, Mother's working on him as we speak but-"

"I'm going in." Severa cut him shortly and made to walk inside but Owain held his hand out to stop her.

Owain looked at her sternly. "Severa you can't, he's in pretty bad shape and-"

"Owain get out of my way or so help me I will cut off your stupid sword hand right here." Severa said hotly. She had no time to spare for this. Every second counts now.

"He was impaled by a spear and got shot by an Elfire spell point-blank Severa, it's a miracle he was still breathing when they pulled him in. Mother is doing her best with Sir Libra and Lady Maribelle right now and if you go in you'll just get in their way." Owain staunchly responded, making sure the girl stayed where stood.

Severa twitched anxiously on the spot. Her eyes darted back and forth between the medical tent and the youth, looking for some sort of solace. _Mother_...she needed Mother right now but she was nowhere to be found. Likely she was still in the fields, cleaning up after their battle not even knowing that her husband's life was hanging by a thread right this second.

Owain slowly placed a hand on her shoulder, giving a comforting look to his comrade. "I'm sure he'll be fine Severa. It's Sir Robin we're talking about here and if there's truth to be told by the legends we heard of him, your father is a hardened fellow that Death could yet claim him so easily."

Severa bit her lips and nodded though her heart remained worried and her hands were trembling. What if…what if he…Before she could even… No, she could not will herself to imagine him to die on her for the second time. Not again.

"I…I'll wait right here until I can be certain that he is alright." Severa said quietly, moving next to the medical tent and sat on top of the crates nearby.

Owain nodded, telling her that he will be sending word out for her mother and left her shortly afterwards. Severa was left alone and as much as she hated it, her imagination was running wild on what is transpiring in the tent behind her. The cloth was paper thin, she could her the panicked voices going back and forth inside. Once in a while she could hear her father's scream of pain, making her flinch and many of times had to force herself to stop from rampaging inside to see the man in agony. She wanted so badly to do nothing more than see her father's face.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" She mumbled, her head hung low as tears welled in her eyes. Another scream was heard and she cringed, hugging herself tightly to make it stop. She suddenly remembered how much she missed being in her father's strong arms. The ones that had once embraced her as a child, shielding her from danger and his voice that whispers soothing words in her ears when she is afraid of something.

"Daddy…" Severa squeaked.

* * *

" _-*Sob* Do you know how I will feel if you had died?_ "

" _-Cordy dear, I'm not going anywhere._ "

" _I can't live without you Robin, I-I can't._ "

Severa opened her eyes blearily, adjusting her sight to the darkness. Hours must have passed by as the evening moon was high in the sky, illuminating the campsite in an eerie light. She must have fallen asleep, noticing that she had fallen backwards behind the craters. She groaned as she stood up, straightening her sore back. Definitely not the best napping place, she thought grimly.

" _When I got here and saw Lissa crying I-I assumed the worst._ "

Severa recognized her mother's voice. Was she crying?

" _I'm so sorry I worried you dear, I'm okay now_ " It would have been convincing had he not let out a groan and Severa could hear her mother's panicked voice calling for Lissa. " _I'm fine dear, I'm fine. It's just the stitches_." Severa heard her father reassuring her mother.

" _I want to be angry at you dear but after hearing that you did it for our daughter…_ " The young mercenary had made to walk inside when she heard her mother mention her. Curious, she stood in front of the tent flap, listening intently. What had he done?

" _Severa...Where's Severa?! Is she fine?"_ Severa heard another groan, she assumed that her father had tried to get up from his bed.

Inside, Cordelia had pushed her husband back to his bed. Robin's sudden movement had surprised her, seeing him fading in and out of consciousness to full alert the next. "Lie back down you! You're going to reopen your stitches." She hissed, frowning at her husband's futile attempt to stand up again and the man simply flailed about helplessly on the bed before giving up.

"I have to know. Our daughter, is she-?" Robin looked at his wife pleadingly.

"Robin she's fine. Severa's back in her tent most probably, she didn't even know there was an ambush at all." Cordelia answered him, placing a gentle hand on his forehead as he let out a sigh of relief. "Which reminds me..." Cordelia raised her hand and flicked Robin's forehead with her index finger, clucking her tongue in a disapproving manner.

"Ow what was that for?" Robin pouted like a child, rubbing the spot his wife had flicked.

"For being an idiot...and a wonderful father." Cordelia teared up again as she gently kissed her husband on the cheek. "How did you find out about the ambush group?" She asked as Robin slowly wiped the tears off her face.

"As soon as I noticed the number of men the armed squad had. They were far less than the number Laurent had reported seen engaging his squad. I knew something was up so I checked the map to see if there were any other possible routes they could have taken." Robin recounted the details slowly, remembering the dreaded feeling he had when he realized where the missing soldiers could have gone to. "I didn't have enough time to pull everyone so I brought the two person who were closest to me at the time; Vaike and Olivia. Thank the gods they managed to get out of that battle unscathed otherwise I wouldn't be here right now telling you all this." Robin let out a low chuckle which quickly stopped as soon as he saw the look his wife was giving him.

Robin remembered how the wyvern riders and spellcasters had positioned themselves on top of the hill to where his daughter and Chrom's had been fighting. They were ready to flank them, having the advantage of the higher ground, the girls would have nowhere to run had it not been for Robin's timely arrival.

"The deed done to my body is my own fault. I failed to take into account the possibility of the Valmese soldiers separating. Gods how am I supposed to help Chrom win this war if I can't even do my job properly?" Robin said sullenly.

"No, do not think like that my love." Cordelia said sternly, her hands wrapped tightly on his. She would not allow her husband to self-depreciate himself. "You managed to fend off a whole squadron with only two Shepherds by your side. You could have run for help, you could have committed a dozen other mistakes but you did not. You are able to pull through because not only are you a tactician for the Ylissean army, but also a father who would sacrifice anything and everything for the safety of his daughter. _Our_ daughter." She smiled proudly at Robin.

Robin could not help but feel a tinge of pride from his wife's praise. "Yeah well, maybe this could help me earn some points in Severa's good book." He suddenly felt sad, looking away as he went into a deep thought.

Silence fell between them as Cordelia waited for what Robin was about to say. After being married for a year or so she had picked up quite well on how to read his nonverbal cues. She knew there was something heavy weighing down on him so she decided to wait until he had his words sorted out.

It was after a long moment that Robin finally spoke. "…She hates me." The words came out bitter, sad.

"Robin, my love, don't say that!" Cordelia squeezed his hands. She did not want him to think that their daughter would feel that way towards him.

"No, it's true Cordelia. I can see it, perhaps since the first time we met but somehow I blocked that thinking out. I refused to accept such an obvious answer because I-I was afraid." Robin shut his eyes painfully. "She came from the future…she must have known us, of the people that we've become, it was obvious…so obvious…" Robin repeated, he knew he was making no sense to his wife but he has to say it, he wanted her to know.

"I could have become many things in the future Cordelia. Ten, fifteen years is a very long time. What if somehow I turned into a bad parent?" Cordelia had wanted to speak up to protest but Robin held his free hand up, his face begging her to let him finish. "W-What if in the future I had mistreated her? Not only her but Gods I shudder to think that I would have abused you as well."

"No…Robin please…my love, don't say that…" Cordelia pleaded, tears streaming down her face. She could not bear to see him in such a state.

Robin's face had contorted into a mixture of anger and pain. He was angry with himself, thinking of the possibility that he would hurt his wife and daughter. "I could have turned into an alcoholic or maybe a gambler, wasting away my life. You and Severa would have been the closest people to get hurt. She would have known that her father is but a big disappointment and worthless man." He suddenly realized that he too was crying.

"Robin…oh Robin, shush now my love. I don't want to hear this anymore, please I beg of you…" Cordelia wept, cupping his cheeks and pulled the man close as he began sobbing in her chest. "You are a good husband and I know you will be a good father one day. I cannot fathom the reason as to why Severa is acting the way she is but I assure you that it is not because you were an abusive man."

"B-But I-"

"No Daddy that's not true!"

Out of nowhere Severa suddenly came crashing into her father's ward, falling to the edge of his bed. Her eyes were red and filled with falling tears as she scrambled to stand up, grasping at his blanket and pulling herself towards him. Once she was close enough she quickly hugged her father, crying and sniffling uncontrollably.

"I-I'm sorry if I was being mean to you! You're the best dad any little girl could have and you were so nice to me and bought me all those clothes and all I did was push you away! I-I _*hic*_ I'm so sorry I made you feel so miserable Daddy I'm sorry!" Severa hiccupped and continued hugging her father as he groaned in pain.

"S-Severa sweetie, my wounds…" Robin somehow could not find the words or the will to push his daughter away, not when she was finally confessing for her actions. "T-There, there honey, it's okay now." Hesitantly, he placed his hand on her head and began stroking her hair gently, comforting the girl.

"No it's not okay! I was being mean to you because I couldn't make myself believe that you're with me again. I was also angry at you for leaving me, you left me for Chrom and you didn't come back. You promised me that you would but you didn't a-and Mother was heartbroken. I didn't want to believe her when she said that y-you were gone and oh Daddy! It was so childish of me to hold a grudge over something so petty!" She buried her face deeper into his chest, her twin tails swinging wildly as it slapped Robin's face in a comical manner. "I'm a horrible, horrible daughter for being mean to you when all you did was protect me! I love you so much Daddy please don't hate me!" She sniffed, looking at him with teary, pleading eyes.

Robin finally understood what had transpired between his daughter and himself. He let out a throaty laugh and wiped the tears off his daughter's face, looking at her with love and pride. "I could never hate you Severa, never. I-I had always feared that you would be the one hating me. Just the thought of being a bad parent to such a wonderful daughter like you made me sad. Sad and angry at myself."

"You weren't! You weren't a bad parent! You were always nice and whenever I had trouble with something you were always there for me! Everybody always compared me to Mother, saying how I should act more like her but not you! You always told me that I should be whoever I want to be and that you will always be proud of who I am." She said fervently.

"And I couldn't agree more with my future self." Robin chuckled, cupping his daughter's face. "I am and will always be proud of you honey. Thank you for making your father a very happy man by being born into this world. I love you so much Severa." He kissed her on her forehead as he could hear his wife choke back a sob, no doubt being caught up in the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Oh Daddy I love you too! You and Mother!"

Cordelia could not hold herself back any longer as she threw herself at the two as well, hugging her husband and daughter as the tears fall freely. Robin smiled as he wrapped his arms around his two most dearly beloved, silently thanking whatever Gods that were out there for finally reuniting his family.

* * *

"-And then Lucina told me how she saw Yarne stealing a kiss from Noire when they thought nobody was looking- _Daddy are you listening to me?!_ " Severa huffed angrily as her father looked up from a book he was showing to his younger daughter. "Morgan I was telling Daddy about what Lucina told me!" She glared at her younger sister, who sheepishly grinned back.

"Oh sorry Sevry but you were droning on and _ooooonnnn_ about it that I kinda'…lost interest so I wanted father to explain to me about this tome!" Morgan said simply, not realizing the thin ice she was walking on with the already fuming Severa.

Realizing the situation, Robin quickly stood up to diffuse Severa before she explodes and turns his reading room into another battlefield. "Perhaps you two would like to go shopping instead? It's a nice day out and we could buy something nice…" Robin knew he would cry tonight when he sees the aftermath of his moneybag as both his daughters' faces lit up with delight. "Go get ready while I fetch your mother girls."

Robin chuckled as his two teenaged daughters ran out of his room, chattering about what they wanted to buy. Stretching his arms out, Robin made his way outside to their stables and saw his beautiful wife tending to her Pegasi. Slowly, walked towards her and encircled his arms around her waist as she let out a low giggle, knowing full-well who it was.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Robin asked lazily, nuzzling his face on her neck.

"It is. What are the girls up to?" Cordelia turned around and hugged her husband back, a serene smile on her face as they bumped foreheads.

"We're going shopping in a while. Don't ask, Mount Severa was about to erupt thanks to Morgan as usual." Robin chuckled as Cordelia 'tutted' him at the given nickname of their daughter's tantrum mood swings. Robin gently strokes his wife's face, appreciating her soft skin as she leaned in towards his touch.

"I love you…" She mumbled softly, her eyes closed as she enjoyed their tender moment together. "You, Severa and Morgan. I love you all so much…"

Robin smiled and leaned forward, giving his wife a loving kiss. They stared into each other's eyes until they heard the cry of disgust coming from their house's direction, meaning that they were caught by their eldest daughter yet again in the midst of being 'lovey-dovey'.

Holding each other's hand tightly, the couple slowly walked towards where their children were waiting. Robin looked at his wonderful family with a contented smile. "I love you too Cordelia. All of you are the world to me."


	2. Chapter 2: Chrom (Part 1)

Hey gang! Sorry for my lateness, had to really dig deep to plan this one out. The next one would feature a F!Robin x Chrom with BOTH Morgans involved (yes both!) Do give it a read and reviews are much welcomed (it's a huge relief to know what you all think after all!) Now here we go~

* * *

 _Chrom – What could have been, should have been (Part 1)_

The air was heavy, stiffening even, for the people who were currently present. For all their past experiences of meeting with Manaketes, Taguels and the accursed Risens, none could utter a word as they quietly stared at the scene unfolding in front of them.

Robin thought it was a good idea back then. To look for the elusive treasure of Naga, some sort of legendary weapon that could be used to fight the Risens or so the folklore goes. So she suggested to Chrom for Shepherds to look for it. Anything that could help them fight Grima would not be a bad thing to have after all.

The journey to the ruins itself was filled with danger and unexpected detours (in the event where Vaike had seemingly lost his Hector's Axe and Nowi crying out until the troops stopped to look for her missing Dragonstone). When they did get to the ruins however Robin's patience was yet again tested with Lucina panicking over her missing Falchion (which later was found to be 'borrowed' by her sister Cynthia and Owain as part of their Justice Cabal play).

Before anymore unfortunate events could happen Robin finally entered the solemn place with a handful of selected Shepherds with her. Inside the ruins she expected there would be obstacles, old booby traps and even the Risens were accounted for. However after all the dust settled down and as they headed deeper into the ruins she had definitely not expected to meet _these two_.

"Mother!" the pair of boy and girl cried with relief in their voices as they clung to Robin for dear life.

Robin was speechless, her brain seemingly shuts down from the single word they have uttered. _Mother…_ She stared over their heads as they nuzzled into the front of her cloak, as if to soak in her presence. She was shocked, even after meeting with Lucina and the other future children never in a million years did she imagine she could hear someone call her that. _Not after…_ She shook her head. No, Robin would not play the ' _what ifs'_ game anymore, not after _he_ got married and is happy without her. Yet there is a nagging voice in her mind that said otherwise and from the looks of all her other compatriots present, they were thinking along the same lines as her suspicions.

The boy, identifying himself as Morgan, has bright white hair just like Robin. Slightly taller than his sister, he had a boyish grin that reminds her so much like _his._

The girl, identifying herself as Morgan _as well_ , has bright _blue_ hair, and Robin admitted inwardly that this girl was the splitting image of herself albeit looking much younger.

The pair of siblings were looking up to Robin, their eyes shining with happiness and their smiles were contagious. Robin could not help but smile back as she slowly raised her arms, though a bit hesitant at first, but her hands finally found their way around the siblings as she hugged them back.

The others decided that it was best to leave the mother and children some space for now and Frederick ordered them to secure Naga's Tears. As they all made their way into the shrine one man stood rooted on the spot, still watching the trio.

Chrom was confused, his eyes not leaving the female Morgan as he eyed her blue hair as he tried to make sense of it all. Quietly, he found himself drawn to the family gathering as if he himself was supposed to be a part of it.

However a hand found its place on his shoulder, stopping him from moving forward. His eyes met with Lon'qu's. The myrmidon merely shook his head and steered his leader away from the trio.

"They- She…" Chrom mumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"We know. But now is not the time." Lon'qu answered in his low voice.

 _It is not your place_ is more accurate, Chrom thought bitterly. He gave the family one last look before he makes his way to join the others.

* * *

Robin was still trying to process what is happening as the twins were talking animatedly to her at the same time.

"We were so scared Mother! One moment you were in front of us-

The next you were gone-

Like poof! And everything went black! We tried-

Calling for you but you didn't answer so-

We tried looking for you and here you are!"

"Don't ever leave us again Mother!" Both of them cried out as they squeezed her into their iron-like hug again.

"O-Okay you two, settle down, settle down." Robin hushed as she patted their heads, earning her a satisfied giggle from both of them. "So from what you two have told me, it seems like you're from the future as well just like Lucina." A _different_ future was what she had in mind, looking at her daughter's hair colour.

"Huh? Who's Lucina? And did you seriously just ask us if we came from the future?" They both responded, confused by their mother's statement. "...Why are you looking at us like that? Hello? It's us! Morgan! ...Your son/daughter? Love of your life and favourite child… Hey, I'm Mother's favourite!" They both glared at each other and took each of Robin's arm possessively.

Robin was bewildered. Did they really not know of Lucina? Or that they came from a different time… Something suddenly clicked as she stared at the twins in horror.

"Wow, you're really acting strange today." They both giggled and shook their heads, as if their mother was toying with them. "Let's go home and get you to bed. Hmm, but which way is home? Is it— Ngh! M-my head!"

The twins suddenly cried out as they clutched their heads, face contorted in pain.

Overcoming with worry, Robin quickly held each of their hands in hers. "Easy- Don't try to force it! Just stay calm and listen to me…"

* * *

"So you're amnesiac too? Like mother like son/daughter huh?" They both chuckled as Robin led them out of the cave. Somehow they have taken to hold her hands on either side and surprisingly, she did not seem to mind it at all.

"Yes and it was then that I met…Chrom and the others." Robin took her time saying his name. It left a slight bitter taste in her mouth and the twins were sharp enough to notice that.

"Chrom…" Morgan mumbled the name. Her brows furrowed as she raked her almost empty head for that name. Where had she heard that name before? It sounded very familiar, welcoming even. Coming up empty as she remembers nothing, Morgan decided to leave it be for now.

"Morgan…Morgan." Robin said exasperatedly and looked at the two. "In the future did I really name you both the same name? Why would I do that?" Robin could not really imagine herself to be so lacking in the naming of children part in the future, much less that they were _twins_.

The twins looked at her and then to each other. They tilt their heads at the same angle as they do so (which Robin now found absolutely adorable) and ponder at their mother's question.

"We don't know. We just know that we're both _Morgan_." They laughed as they bounced around their mother. "And that you named us, Mother!"

 _Well, calling them when they're together would be a pain…_ Robin thought and she quickly glanced at her daughter's hair again. The big question which has the answer that she wanted them to give her. Robin wanted to avoid it but she thought it was best for her to confirm it first before the others find out.

"Morgan, Morgan…" She tightened her grips slightly on their hands, her face sombre.

The twins immediately caught on that their mother was troubled over something. They knew from the way her shoulders tensed and how she pursed her lips and many more non-verbal cues. She was their mother after all, and they knew her best.

"Mother?" They tightened their hold on her as well.

Robin had seen it in their eyes since they first met and every now and then when she was talking to them she could see brief glimpses of it. It was not that hard to notice it when they were both constantly looking up to her in close proximity. Silently she let go of her hold on them and cupped their cheeks together, bringing their faces close to hers.

In their golden eyes she could see it, each in their respective right eye the very mark she knew that would be there. The brand of the Exalt.

* * *

The camp was loud as usual, what with their victory in securing the treasure of Naga and in getting rid of the Risen horde. The soldiers were in a good mood and Vaike had even secured a couple of barrels of wine which he, Gregor and Sully happily break open and share with the others.

Robin entered the mess hall slowly, the twins following her close behind. She hoped she could introduce them and be done with it as quickly as possible without and inquiries on their 'heritage'.

Heads turned towards her as she came into their line of sight. As Robin held her breath she was glad that Vaike and Gaius came towards her with a huge grin plastered on their faces and they shoved a glass full of alcohol in her hands.

"Robin, we missed you! That was one hell of a plan you got there back in the ruins!" Vaike shouted as he picked Robin up and spun her around, the wine in her hand flying everywhere as he did so.

"V-Vaike put me down!" Robin was red with embarrassment but she could not help but laugh as well as Vaike did drop her and then proceeded to do a three-man dance with her stuck in between the large man and the thief.

Both of the Morgans watched with glee as their mother danced merrily with the two men and then decided to join as well. Their action caused the whole hall to roar with approval and everyone jumped up to sing and dance to their own tune. Deciding that they need at least one song to dance to, Brady brought out his violin and began playing a catchy, fast tune.

"That's my boy!" Vaike roared with pride as he began banging the tables. Maribelle scrunched her nose to show displeasure at her husband's action but merely relented and picked up her own violin and played next to her son.

Olivia giggled and danced in the middle of the hall, catching a lot of attention whilst her husband Lon'qu gave a death glare to every male that ogled her. On the other side their son Inigo was being pushed by Yarne and Owain to dance together with his mother.

Gaius took advantage of the chaos and proceeded to stuff his bag with all the sweets and cakes left on the table, to which Cordelia huffed in disapproval and twisted his ear as punishment. Severa could only yell "Gods, daaaaaad! You're embarrassing me!" as she covered her face in shame.

Gregor laughed joyously as he took Panne's hands and danced haphazardly in circles while his wife laughed quietly at her husband's antics. Stahl and Sully ate and drank as their daughter attempted her own version of a fast dance. Miriel and Laurent would stand on one side, taking notes and discussing the actions of each of their friends. Even Libra was playing an instrument, complementing the violins as Nowi and their child Nah would dance and play around the hall.

Whilst her mother was forced to dance with her father Donnel, Noire was beet red as she danced hand in hand with an already red Gerome, his parents cooed adorably while watching their son and Henry swore Gerome was muttering hexes under his breath out of nervousness. Lissa was fussing over how her husband is apparently flirting with the women outside while Virion was trying his best to diffuse Lissa's wild imagination.

Robin took notice of all her friends' actions and amidst the raucous occasion she could not help but feel slightly down as she was hit with the realization again that she was the only one unwed amongst the group. She excused herself from Nowi and Nah and slipped out of the party. Introducing her children could be done tomorrow, both of the Morgans were fitting in nicely without her having to do anything and come the next day everyone would already know that they are her kids.

 _But who's the father?_ That is the question she would definitely never be ready to answer. Robin hated to admit it but she was lonely. She missed the old days where the girls would all bunk together and share their wishful romance stories (minus Sully, who would complain about Stahl's lack of initiative though they later interpret it as a sign of love) and who their crushes were. Then they left her, one by one. It started with Olivia who barged into their tent one day, face red and filled with absolute happiness. On her delicate finger was a gold ring and they all knew what that meant. What surprised them more was that it was actually Lon'qu that had made the first move and boldly proposed to her.

Soon after the rest of the women got married as well, it happened after Gangrel's defeat. Robin was then left all alone as the last of the women, Lissa, wedded Virion. It took some getting used to but Robin managed to fill the empty spaces of the once packed tent with her books. Looking back, she was indeed happy for her friends and even got her hopes up that she may marry someone in the near future. Then, Lucina happened.

At first she was intrigued about the whole time travel thing, then she became more interested when the other future children appeared. In her heart she was excited to meet her future offspring as well but a revelation from Lucina after what appeared to be the 'last' of the future children shattered her hopes.

" _Robin you have no children from the time I came from." Lucina revealed to her in the command tent right after they welcomed Cynthia into their ranks._

 _Robin, having heard this, stopped in her tracks and looked at Lucina in pure confusion. Even Chrom and Sumia who were busy talking with their youngest daughter paused to look at Lucina._

" _I…don't have any children? Wait are you telling me now that I'm infertile or-or…" Robin understood. The look of sympathy that Lucina gave her answered her worst fear. "I…didn't get married in the future did I?" It was too much for her as she sunk into a seat close by._

 _Sumia immediately came to her friend's side, giving a comforting hand as Robin soaked in that piece of information._

 _Lucina shook her head and went closer to Robin as well. "No, you did not. Though you were a close family friend and our, my and Cynthia's, godmother you remained unwed for as long as I could remember."_

 _Robin let out a humourless laugh and rubbed her forehead. It was confusing her. She should not be affected by this news, not after Chrom married Sumia. She thought she knew that she was going to be alone, that no one would ever be able to fill that void in her heart like he did, but why did it come to be such a shock for her?_

 _Was she actually looking forward to it? That deep down she actually wanted a family of her own? A husband who is not Chrom and children who were not hers AND Chrom's? She could live with that, yeah. At least she could hear someone calling her with affection or even being called 'Mommy' one day but this? This was too much for her. She would live to be a single old lady and die a lonely death, probably on the battlefield alongside Chrom against Grima no doubt._

" _R-Robin it's going to be okay."_

 _Sumia's voice snapped her back to reality. Despite her words the Queen looked doubtful as if she saw the possibility of her friend being unwed. Robin knew she was being kind, that she was supporting her but it just ended up hurting her more. After all Sumia took him away from her._

"No, no she did not." Robin will not let herself think of Sumia like that. If anything, Sumia has always been a wonderful friend and they are as close as they can be. "She won him, fair and square." Robin said to herself in bitter acceptance as she walked under the starry sky.

Robin's walk brought her to a clearing just outside camp and she thought she could use a breather before retiring to her tent. Sitting under a cherry tree (she found out from Say'ri that it was commonplace to find them in Valm) she rummaged through her cloak and fished out her ocarina.

Robin would not call herself a master of the musical instrument but she was at least more competent at playing it then the rest of the soldiers. Olivia had complimented her more than once every time she played a tune and she would dance and dance all night long as Robin played it. Even Chrom loved it when she played.

Smiling to herself, she placed her lips on it and began to play. Robin did not remember when she has ever played it before she met Chrom but it has to be when she was in Plegia. After all, she later learnt that the tunes she always plays were of Plegian rhymes and tales. She was once ashamed of her heritage, of the suffering her people had done to Ylisse and to Chrom, but none of the Shepherds blamed her, not even once. Chrom especially, though he had every right to hate her after Emmeryn's death.

"Mother's playing our lullaby!"

The interruption caused Robin to stop playing. She turned to see both her children (Who somehow had snuck up behind her) listening intently with their eyes shining.

"Aww don't stop Mother! It was such a lovely tune!

Yeah we love it when-

You play! You would always-

Play it every night before we go to sleep and-

Then you would kiss us goodnight!"

The Morgans had a knack for finishing each other's sentences that much Robin could give them. The two then scrambled to get in front of her and the female Morgan managed to push the male Morgan away as she placed her head on Robin's lap.

"Ehe I won! Ah, Mother's lap is so warm~" Morgan sighed happily, nuzzling her head in a comfortable manner.

"No fair." Morgan pouted as he made himself a seat next to Robin and leaned on her shoulder.

The two then looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to play the ocarina again.

"I…would play for you two every night?" Robin asked, her heart feeling slightly lighter.

"Yup! That much we can remember and only you could play that well Mother!" Morgan said joyfully, tugging on his mother's cloak.

"Cooooomeeeee oooooon~ Plaaaaaaaay~" Morgan whined as she rubbed her face on Robin's lap.

"Okay, okay." Robin laughed quietly and started playing again.

The tune, she remembered, started out low and slow. It was a song made from a tale of a father who loved his daughters, and how he worked to give them a better life. Robin had always loved this particular song, it was her favourite. That was why she was beyond delighted that it was her children's favourite too. The air was still and the insects of the night seemed to be playing along her tune. It was hypnotizing, and soon the Morgans, as if on cue, started feeling drowsy and drifted off to sleep.

A long moment passed when she finally finished playing. Robin noticed the small snores both her children was making (the other Morgan had made his way onto her lap as well) and gently stroked both their hairs, a sense of motherly love coming to her. It has been barely a day since she was introduced to the Morgans but she was already smitten with them. They were hers, a handsome young man and a beautiful young lady. It was a few minutes later that she finally realized she had a problem.

"Now, how am I supposed to carry them back?" Robin wondered as she watched them rise up and down in deep slumber.

"Maybe I can help with that."

Robin froze, recognizing the voice instantly. She turned to see Chrom standing a few feet away from where they were.

"Robin." Chrom spoke in a quiet voice.

"Chrom." Robin nodded, giving him a small smile.

Chrom returned the gesture and made his way towards them. He was astounded by how different she looked with the two children dozing off on her. It made her look motherly, caring even. Then again she had always looked that way.

Robin gestured with the turn of her head for him to sit down and he obeyed. She was still stroking their hairs as he watched quietly.

"How did you find me?" Robin enquired, not that she was that far away from camp but Chrom was the third person who had found her in a short amount of time that evening.

"Male instinct." Chrom answered simply as Robin raised her eyebrows at him. "Well, I was walking around when I heard you play." He answered more seriously and pointed at the ocarina by her side.

"Oh." Robin somehow knew he would say that. The pair fell into silence as Robin readjusted the twins slightly so that they would be more comfortable. The two responded with a satisfied sigh as they snuggled closer to her.

"So, big day for you huh?" Chrom said with a smile, finally breaking the silence.

Robin nodded, smiling at him back. "Yeah it was. They're adorable aren't they?" She turned her gaze towards the twins and looked at them lovingly.

"Uh, yes I suppose so. I mean yeah, they are." Chrom quickly changed his answer when Robin shot a glare at him. "I didn't get their names though, what were they again…?"

"Morgan." Robin answered.

"Oh, and the other one?" Chrom pointed at the sleeping girl.

"Morgan." Robin said again, this time with amusement in her voice.

Chrom looked at her weirdly and seemed to find an answer of his own. "Oh I see the girl is Morgan. So the boy's name is…"

"Morgan." Robin could not contain herself as she gave him a mischievous grin.

"Okay now I'm confused. How can both their names be Morgan?" Chrom looked at her incredulously.

"You tell me, for all I know I might have been drunk or downright crazy when I named them." Robin answered jokingly. "Still, there's a feeling in my gut that somehow that's the right name for both of them."

Chrom did not miss the sparkle in her eyes when she said that. His stomach dropped further downwards as he suddenly remembered the cause for him to be there in the first place.

"Robin…" He began, face suddenly serious.

He felt his heart flutter slightly when she turned and look at him straight into his eyes. Her golden hue bore into his cerulean eyes and the way her hair whipped around, exposing her bare neck caused him to involuntarily gulp. After all these years, she still has this effect on him and he could only blame his inability to completely move on from her.

"Yes Chrom?" Robin breathed for she too was mesmerized by the man before her. _You can't act like a lovesick teenager forever. He's married. Your best friend is his wife._ Robin reasoned with herself as she put on a straight face, expecting this discussion.

 _You're married_. _Happily to Sumia and you have two- no three lovely daughters with you._ Chrom reasoned with himself. He has to keep himself in check, else he would end up regretting it.

"You know what I want to talk about." Chrom said grimly, nudging his head towards the sleeping duo.

Robin understood. She knew how thick he could be but he is not that oblivious. She wanted to tell him. She wanted so much for him to know of it, of a different possibility, of them being together. Yet her heart would not let her. She cannot, _could not_ , risk her friends' marriage over that single grain of information. However she knew she still has to let him know, he has the rights to know. With a heavy heart she shook her head.

"Not here, we'll bring them to my tent and then we'll talk about this. _All of us_. Sumia included." Robin reasoned. Yes, this is the right course of action.

"…Are you sure?" Chrom looked hesitant, knowing full well what would happen if they did so. "It won't exactly end well, especially with Lucina." He knew his eldest daughter is a bit tense around Robin for she suspect the tactician has something up her sleeves on the closeness that they shared.

"Yeah it won't, it'll look like her worst fears are confirmed." Robin let out a hollow laugh. "Boy, I would definitely look like a home wrecker now." She said bitterly.

"No you're not." Chrom quickly interjected, taking her hands into his. He felt a jolt of electricity pass through him as he did so, on how that small touch made him hot under the collar. "Robin you are dear to me- to us." He quickly added. "In the future you were even the Godmother to our children, you deserve more credit than being a-a _man stealer._ "

No, family or not, he would not let anyone think badly of Robin. He trusts her with his life, he _knows_ her, and probably more than all of the camp put together but most of all she has a special place in his heart. Chrom had shared his deepest secrets with this woman, had cried on her shoulders when Emmeryn passed and time and again has been the reason why he could come home to his family safe and sound from every battle.

Perhaps there was something more, something more intricate that surpass fondness but they could never explore that possibility, not when he has Sumia. He has his daughters, two beautiful ones that came from the future and another who has yet learnt how to walk much less pronounce any words properly. Chrom had convinced himself he was content, and indeed he was genuinely happy. He loves Sumia to death, together with Lucina and Cynthia. He would not have traded anything for what he has now. Yet the arrival of the twins had broken all the walls that should not have been. They were the answer to the many _what ifs_ that he sometimes played in his mind.

Robin studied him for a while before finally nodding her head. "Fine, I'll admit I am not that desperate to be a man stealer." She joked. "Now help me get the kids to bed and we'll go have a talk with your wife and kids."

She paused to understand the hidden meanings behind what she had just spoken. Even Chrom was amused, his boyish grin more prominent than ever.

"Well if you were to come clean I guess we'll have to tell Sumia of your mistress position." Chrom played along as he took the male Morgan into his arms. The boy snorted and turned in Chrom's arm, muttering under his breath while still apparently sleeping.

"I wouldn't joke about that in front of Lucina." Robin said, bemused. She gently picked up the other Morgan as the girl mumbled for her mother in her sleep, a content smile on her face.

"Duly noted." Chrom nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

The air was tense to say the least. Chrom was standing next to Sumia while Lucina stood in front of her parents in a protective manner. Cynthia, who had no clue what was happening, swayed on her spot awkwardly unsure of what to do. Robin fiddled with her fingers nervously, not really sure where to start.

"So Robin, those children are truly yours?" Sumia asked hesitantly. She too could feel the heat of the glare that her eldest daughter is directing towards her close friend.

"Y-Yes, they are." Robin tried her best to ignore Lucina's poking glare as she answered back.

Sumia though, broke the tension as she suddenly clapped her hands and squealed. "Oooooh that's wonderful! Oh Robin I'm so happy for you!" She ran towards her dear friend and shook her hands in excitement.

Robin smiled as Sumia started telling her of how similar the twins looked like her. "Oh I shouldn't have doubted that they were yours! Even the cloaks that they wore were a dead giveaway! It looked so much like yours! And-"

"E-hem." Lucina coughed from behind, signalling for their attention. The young princess placed her hands on her hips, a sign Robin noted, that she was preparing to attack. "Pardon my intrusion but may I remind you that Robin has _no_ children. From the time I came from I am very sure that she has no offspring that we know off. Isn't that correct Cynthia?" She turned to her sister for confirmation.

Cynthia who thought she would not be dragged into the conversation jumped a bit before twiddling with her fingers nervously. "Oh-uh yeah. I mean I don't really remember Robin all that well since I was a kid and all but that should…be correct I guess?"

Lucina nodded in approval and turned back to the two women. "Yes and all the other children who are older than Cynthia can prove that. So what I would like to know is who these twins are? Can they really be trusted?"

"L-Lucina I'm sure Robin has already confirmed that they are hers." Sumia spoke up as she looked at Robin, who nodded.

"Their memories of me, their verification of how I look like and my personality all adds up. Plus there are several…distinctive traits that matches mine. They might not be from your timeline." Robin added as she saw Lucina had opened her mouth to argue. "Rather I think they came from a different time, another future that is different than this one."

"Could that be possible?" Chrom spoke up, curious of that theory.

Robin nodded her head and turned back towards Lucina. "From what I could gather from their limited memory they came from a time where it is peaceful. In their future Grima does not exist, or rather there is a possibility that the Shepherds there had prevented Grima from rising."

Lucina looked at her in surprise. She could not imagine a future where Grima did not take over and destroy their homeland. A peaceful time where he was not even known? That is too good to be true. "I…didn't know such a future exists." She spoke quietly.

"Yes it does, and I for one am glad that my children at least escaped the unfixable future of being under Grima's tyranny." Robin meant what she had said. She was indeed glad that both Morgans had at least a happy upbringing. Their joyous personality was the proof of that.

Lucina nodded, as if in agreement that a time where children are not affected by the terror of Grima is a good thing. "I'm sure. Then the next question would be; _who is their father_?"

Robin tightened her grip on Sumia who looked back at her quizzically. In the corner of her eye she could see Chrom squirm slightly at the question. "Well… As I've said they came from a different timeline. A totally diverse universe where anything could happen and the slightest bit of action that our alternate selves took seemed to have shaped their lives."

Lucina nodded again and signalled for Robin to continue.

"…From the physical traits and…other evidences that I've gathered I can safely say that…their father is…" She looked at Sumia desperately, as if wanting her to understand what she was about to say.

"Robin?" Sumia looked at her in worry.

"It's Chrom." Robin felt her shoulders sag as she finally told them.

The room got colder all of a sudden. Chrom flinched as if he had been whipped and Lucina looked visibly angrier while Cynthia mouthed "No way!" Sumia though, looked dumbfounded and had her mouth hang open, trying to process that information. Everyone already knew (minus Cynthia Robin thought) that much she was certain. It was just the fact that they were not ready to hear it.

"Y-Yours and Chrom's? Those two?" Sumia finally broke the silence. Seemingly in a daze she rubbed her head in trying to swallow that truth.

"Yes but from another timeline." Robin stressed that out.

Lucina was shaking and through gritted teeth she asked, "How- Are you really sure they are- _Father's?_ " She knew it! If Lucina had not come into this timeline then her father would have ended up being stolen by this- this _harlot!_

"They have the Brand of the Exalt in their right eye. Both of them." Robin confirmed solemnly.

Those words seemed to have light up something in Chrom. "They have the Brand?" He did not know why he felt happy at that thought.

"Yes, and Morgan- the female Morgan, her hair colour is one more proof that we have you know." Robin added, noting the distinctive colour of her daughter's hair.

"I knew it! I knew you would worm your way to my Father you-" Lucina began hotly but just as Chrom was about to stop her it was Sumia who held her hand up.

"Peace, Lucina. There's no need to say more." She said in a tone quite unlike hers. Robin noted it was the first time she heard it and Lucina too as she looked like she was slapped in the face as she stared at her mother in quiet shock.

Sumia's eyes bore into Robin's and it was the first time Robin had actually felt fear for the clumsy Pegasus Rider. However it was not anger that she felt, rather it was a mixture of pity and regret. "If…If I hadn't said _that_ on that night, would-would things have turned out differently like this? Were the twins a sign of what could have been?" Sumia said in a low voice, directed only to Robin.

Lucina looked at her mother in a confused manner, not understanding what she meant but Robin knew. Her eyes softened slightly as she placed a hand on the Pegasus Rider's shoulder. "No, it would not my dear friend. Fate has decreed it so and you know I hold nothing against you." Robin answered truthfully.

A single tear fell from Sumia as she gently squeezed the hand on her shoulder. "Fate is indeed cruel to have cast this upon you Robin."

"Though it may seem that it has sent those two to mock me but I fear it has failed." Robin smiled as she wiped the tear of Sumia's face. "They are both wonderful, Sumia. They're a Godsend to this lonely woman who, until this morning, had thought she would die a lonely death."

Sumia coughed and sniffed as she understood what Robin meant. "I saw them briefly in the mess hall, they're beautiful. Oh Robin, do you truly meant what you said? I-I spent many moons thinking how it could have affected our relationship. When I thought back how I could have lost you and Cordelia as friends I feared the worst." Her eyes were wet with tears as she confessed.

"Peace, Sumia. Do you remember the night after you got engaged? I told you that I'm happy for you and you should pay no heed to me, I meant it. Your own happiness comes first." Though Robin said that she remembered what came after. The countless nights of weeping and forcing herself to sleep was a painful experience.

"Oh how could I be happy when I have stolen another's for it, much less my own dearest friends'?" Sumia sniffed.

Robin merely shook her head as she smiled. "I do not think of it like that Sumia, rest assured."

The change in the atmosphere and mood confused Lucina. She would have thought her mother to be angry, betrayed even from knowing that in another time the man she loved was stolen from her. Yet even in Lucina's mind she knew it was ridiculous. Hating her friend for something she did not commit, much less knowing the circumstances of it, was farfetched for someone like Sumia. So why was Lucina feeling angry about this matter? She looked at her mother, in tears and asking for forgiveness for Gods know what reason, and then to her father, who stood rigidly with his fists clenched and lips pursed. What was going on that she did not know about?

Robin looked towards Chrom too, his expression grim. She wanted to tell him it was okay, to comfort him too that he did nothing wrong. Yet she knew nothing could make it right. This man had stolen her heart yet given back none. He realized it a little too late, but what could a man do when he was in love with another as well?

They had an attraction to one another, something intangible, unseen. The times they spent together alone, their hijinks and experiences. Chrom understood that he was a fool to not notice it then. The way she would look at him, on how her hand would linger on his, and on how close they would sit together during mealtimes. It was something he'd rather not dwell on. Not now of all times.

Clearing his voice, Chrom made his presence known to the females inside the tent. "So…what do we do now?" What was he supposed to do, he wondered. The twins were as much his as Lucina and Cythia are. He could not think of a solution for this and now more than ever, he looked up to his tactician for an answer.

Robin knew what he was thinking, what he wanted to propose. She could not, _would not_ , let him do it. The very idea would tear his family apart and Lucina would definitely put her foot down. With a heavy heart, she voiced out the only solution she could think of.

"…I think it's best if they stay with me for now. _Only_ me. They need not know who their father is."

Now it was Chrom's turn to be surprised. Not just that, he felt anger welling up as well. Would she deny him of his children? Of knowing their lineage and heritage? "…That does not make any sense. They have every rights to know." Chrom said albeit a bit forceful.

"No it does not. Chrom, none of this makes any sense." Robin answered, looking at him straight in the eyes. "What are we supposed to tell them? 'Oh your father is actually the Exalt but he's married to someone else in this timeline', how would they take it?" She reasoned.

"We could tell them of our situation. That it's complicated." Chrom argued but he knows it was a weak attempt.

Robin shook her head. "They're children Chrom, think of how they would feel. Of how _your_ wife and children would think." She pointed towards Lucina and Cynthia.

"Robin you know I would not think of anything about this! Those children- they need to know of their father, surely they would enquire one day!" Sumia spoke up. It has nothing to do with Robin's relationship with her husband but the Morgans, those two cheerful children, she thought they at least need their father's love.

"Y-Yeah I don't care!" Cynthia suddenly shouted, her face determined as Lucina looked at her sister in surprise. "You, I mean, it's not like you're trying to steal Daddy from us or anything a-and it would be super cool to have more siblings you know? S-So don't worry about us because we'll be okay with this idea right Lucy?" She stared at her older sister for her support.

Lucina looked back and forth between her sister and Robin, feeling a mixture of confusion and insecurity. "I- I, that is to say, if Robin indeed has no intention of taking Father away from us then…" She trailed off but Cynthia looked satisfied with her answer and turned back to Robin.

"Then think of the others. What would the soldiers, your subjects and our friends think? We could explain our theory to our friends but it would do no good to the morale of our men if rumours of you having children with a different woman would fly about. Not everyone knows or believes in our time-travelling business." Robin argued back. She was defiant about this. She knew this was the only way she could protect the ones she loved.

"You know that I don't care what others think of me!" Chrom opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find an excuse to fight back.

At this, Robin quickly made her way to him and grabbed his hands. "I know Chrom, but I can't have you ruining your reputation. Not now when we're swamped with this Valmese war, and the looming threat of Grima. We need our men to be at the top of their spirit if we were to ever have a chance against this."

Chrom looked at her pleadingly, his heart crumbling into a thousand pieces. "Robin please…they- they're my children too. I want to get to know them, to let them know that-that even if they're in a different dimension or whatnot, I would still love them like my own, _as my own_."

Robin smiled at him sadly. She was at the very least, moved by the fact that Chrom had at least not push them away, to take the coward's way out and deny their existence. But she cannot let it happen. Somehow, she had to use an excuse to reason with him, not unless she wanted to risk the chance of breaking her own heart again.

"Promise me, all of you, that what we say and what you've heard tonight remains here." Robin looked around the circle of the Exalt's family.

Chrom was unwilling to do so. He wanted to argue back, to shout himself hoarse until Robin would change her mind but her eyes, as he look into it, had that spark that he knew so well that she would remain stubborn no matter what he said. He could only sigh and shake his head. "…So what are you going to do after this?"

"Chrom!" Sumia was perplexed. Why was her husband throwing in the white towel already?

"Sumia, my love, you understand that once Robin has set her mind on something she would not budge." Chrom let out a humourless laugh.

"But, but…" Sumia was frustrated. She wanted to do more for her friend but what can she say when she has already decided on it?

"I'll let them try their hands in both magecraft and weaponcraft tomorrow morning. If they are sufficient in at least keeping themselves alive, we'll bring them along with us. Much as I loathe to involve my own flesh and blood in this despicable war, we are shorthanded and could use all the help we can get." Robin explained.

Chrom nodded in agreement. "Then we'll have them sleep in your tent for now until we can set them up somewhere else. Frederick would have a tent ready at once if you ask of him."

"I will see him tomorrow morning about it as well, thank you Chrom." Robin thanked him as she turned towards the exit. "I…If there is nothing else then I would like to retire for the night. It has been quite a day for me."

"Robin!" Sumia called out as Robin turned to face her. Sumia played with the hems of her nightgown, her face full of concern. "Truly, if indeed I had not told you _that_ a long time ago, would things have been different?" It came out almost sounding like a plea as Sumia stared at her friend worriedly.

Robin's response was a gentle smile. "No Sumia, things would not have changed even if you did not confess to me of your feelings then." She then glanced at the others, her eyes stayed a bit longer at Chrom. "Chrom, Sumia, Lucina, Cynthia…I bid you all good night, and thank you for understanding."

Robin did not look back as she left the family, each feeling as conflicted and confused as she was.

* * *

Back at her tent she could hear the light snores of her children filling the air. She smiled as she could make out the forms of both of her children in the dim tent and manoeuvred to the bed to sleep. As quietly as she could, she took off her cloak and slipped into her nightgown. Then she gently went to one side of the bed and lay down, eyeing the top of her children's heads affectionately.

"My children…Mine." Robin giggled quietly and quickly hushed herself up as her son stirred in his sleep.

"M-Mother? Is that you?" He mumbled as he opened his eyes blearily.

"Yes, now hush Morgan and sleep. You had a rough day today." She hushed him back to sleep however he stood right up and she could see a frown on his face in the darkness of the tent.

"No…Morgan had you just now, now's my turn." He was referring to his sister as he whined. "Sleep in the middle, it's only fair Mother." He reasoned.

"Oh." Robin chuckled quietly as she understood what her son meant. As lightly as she could she pushed her daughter to where she was and laid down in between both of them. "Better?" She asked her son.

"Better." He smiled as he dropped back onto the bed, nuzzling closer to his mother. "Goodnight Mother, I love you…" He said drowsily as he drifted off.

"And I to you Morgan, both of you." She said back, placing a gentle kiss on top of his head and then turned to kiss her daughter as well.

With a contented sigh she stare at the dark ceiling of her tent, a single tear silently trailed down her face. "I love you both." She breathed and finally closed her eyes.


End file.
